Twilight Randomnes
by Fanfic Wolf
Summary: The tittle says it all


A/N: The following belongs to Death Cake but I thought it was funny so here you go, R&R

Bella: I like chickens!

Edward: I'M EDDIE!

Bella: I LIKE CHICKENS, EDDIE!

Edward: No! Call me Babaloo~

Bella: Babboon?

Edward: Babaloo.

Bella: Balloon?

Edward: BA-BA-BA-BAAABAAALOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Bella: I tooted.

Edward: Your farts! They smell like anchovies rolling a field of flowers~

Bella: Huzzah!

Both: *has sex*

Edward: Will you butter my muffin?

Bella: What?

Edward: My muffin needs buttering.

Bella: Can't you butter it?

Edward: NO! Butter my muffin.

Bella: Do it yourself!

Edward: Open my can.

Bella: What?

Edward: Frost my cake.

Bella: . . .

Edward: Make my banana cream.

Bella: . . . . . .

Edward: Please?

Bella: FINE!

Both: *get their muffins buttered*

Bella: I LOVE YOU.

Jacob: I LOVE YOU TOO.

Bella: LET'S HAVE LITTLE WOLF BABIES.

Jacob: WE CAN'T.

Bella: WHY.

Jacob: I AM NEUTERED.

Bella: *SHOCK*

Jacob: MOO!

Bella: What?

Jacob: MOOOOOOO~

Bella: Dude, what the f*** are you doing?

Jacob: Pretending to be a cow, you retard. What does it LOOK like I'm doing?

Bella: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Jacob: A retard.

Bella: Oh. Okay.

Jasper: I can feel it~

Alice: What?

Jasper: Coming in the air tonight~

Alice: What what?

Jasper: Oh lord~

Alice: In the butt?

Jasper: I've been waiting~

Alice: For pie?

Jasper: For this moment all my life~

Alice: FOR PIE!

Jasper: Oh lord~

Alice: COME ON!

Jasper: Can you feel it~

Alice: Oh baby~

Jasper: Coming in the air tonight~

Alice: NOT IN MY FACE!

Jasper: Oh lord~ Oh lord~

Bella: Let's go swimming!

Edward: IN THE REFRIGERATOR!

Bella: No~ I can't. I have a curse.

Edward: NO Way!

Bella: Yes. The curse. . . of love~

Edward: I CAN FIX IT.

Bella: No.

Edward: Yes.

Bella: No.

Edward: Yes.

Bella: No.

Edward: Yes.

Emmett: COOKIES FOR TEH WINZ!

Rosalie: You know that one song?

Alice: What song?

Rosalie: It's in like, Japanese. . .

Bella: What's it sound like?

Rosalie: Like. . . "Fly fly camel pie!"

Alice: Camels?

Bella: Pies?

Rosalie: No. Camel pies. There's a difference.

Alice: . . .

Bella: . . .

Rosalie: . . .

All: CAMEL PIES FOR TEH WINZ!

Jacob: I'm so bad ass.

Random Werewolf Character Insert (Who we shall call Dante): I'm bad asser.

Jacob: Says who?

Dante: Says me.

Jacob: Couldn't be!

Dante: Then who?

Jacob: . . .

Dante: . . .

Both: *has gay wolf sex*

Edward: Will you butter my muff-

Bella: SHUT UP!

Edward: . . .

Bella: . . .

Both: *butter their muffins. . . again. . .*

Emmett: Why am I so unloved that I only showed up once until now?

Rosalie: Because you're an idiot.

Emmett: Says the bitch.

Rosalie: Says the retard.

Emmett: Says the whore.

Rosalie: Says the bed-wetter.

Emmett: . . .

Rosalie: That's right. I know.

Emmett: . . . How long. . .

Rosalie: What?

Emmett: How long!

Rosalie: How long what?

Emmett: How long have you known!

Rosalie: Known what?

Emmett: . . .

Rosalie: . . .

Emmett: Monkey butt. . .

Edward: What are you doing?

Jacob: Air humping.

Edward: Why?

Jacob: Because.

Edward: Because why?

Jacob: Just because!

Edward: Just because w-

Jacob: JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO!

Edward: . . .

Jacob: . . .

Edward: . . .

Jacob: . . .

Edward: Weellll. . .

Jacob: . . .

Edward: Do you mean just because or because you want to?

Chowder: THAT'S MY LINE!

Victoria: Why are we here?

James: Who knows? I'm supposed to be dead.

Laurent: We all ah mon.

James: Why do you have a Jamaican accent?

Laurent: I dun no mon. I think I sick.

Victoria: Yeah. . .

James: In the head. . .

Laurent: . . .A'IGHT BRUDDUH!

Bella: I am a magical chicken!

Jacob: Says who?

Bella: Says yayme2012 on .

Jacob: Oh. . .

Bella: Yes. She is awesome. . .

Jacob: She is my inspiration. . .

Bella: She's funny. . .

Jacob: I only read about half of her "Bad Fanfiction" Twilight stuff. . .

Bella: But she made me laugh. . .

Jacob: And want to write funny stuff. . .

Bella: Go look at her stuff if you haven't already. . .

Jacob: Or I'ma eat joo. . .

Bella: This message has been brought to you by. . .

Jacob: The letter "O". . .

Mike: No one likes me.

Eric: I know someone likes me.

Mike: Who?

Eric: The writer.

Mike: Why?

Eric: Because even though I am a side character, for some reason she is just attracted to me.

Mike: What about me?

Eric: She hates you.

Mike: . . .

Eric: I'm in her top five.

Mike: Who are the others?

Eric: First place is tied between Carlisle and Jasper, second place is Alice, third is Jacob, fourth is. . .

Mike: Who's fourth?

Eric: I forgot. . .

Mike: Where are you on the list.

Eric: Last place at the fifth spot.

Mike: HAH.

Eric: At least I'm ON the list. . .

Mike: . . .

Bella: AYE BEE SEE DEE EEE EPH JEE

Edward: AYCH AI JAY KAY EL EM EN OO PEE

Bella: KYU ARR ESS

Edward: TEE YOO VEE

Bella: DUBLYOO EXS

Edward: WAI ZEE

Bella: NAO AI NO MAI AYE BEE SEES

Edward: NEKST TYM WONT YOO SING WITH MEE

Alice: She's running out of things to say. . .

Rosalie: She's running out of things to say. . .

Alice: . . .

Rosalie: . . .

Both: PUDDING!

Eric: NOW I remember who was in fourth place!

Mike: Who?

Eric: It was Victoria.

Mike: Why her!

Victoria: Because I have amazingly beautiful and wild hair and, despite what the book said about Rosalie being as beautiful as a supermodel, she found Rosalie to be a rather ugly little b*tch in the movie and considered me to be far more beautiful.

Eric: . . .

Mike: . . .

Victoria: *poofs into a bat and flies off into the night*

Mike: You look nothing like a yorkie. . .

Eric: . . .

Mike: . . .

Eric: My real name isn't Eric Yorkie, you know.

Mike: What is it then?

Eric: Justin-

Mike: TIMBERLAKE!

Eric: . . .

Mike: I'm bringing' sexy back~

Eric: . . . . . .

Mike: Them other boys don't know how to act~

Eric: . . . . . . . . .

Mike: I think it's special what's behind your back~

Eric: . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mike: So turn around and I'll pick up the slack~

Eric: . . . I just died a little inside. . .

Aro: OH MY GOD I FINALLY GET AN APPEARANCE!

Caius: Me too!

Marcus: . . .

Aro: Marcus~

Caius: Marcus~

Marcus: . . .

Aro: We love you, Marcus!

Caius: Don't be emo, Marcus!

Marcus: . . .

Aro: Don't get mad. . .

Caius: GET GLAD!

Marcus: . . . *facepalms*

Felix: She seems to favour the side characters more than the main characters.

Dimitri: Yeah I- *gets interrupted when the writer has to go answer the phone*

Felix: . . .

Dimitri: . . .

5 Minutes Later. . .

Felix: . . .

Dimitri: . . . *waits for her to hang up* Anyway. I. . . . .

Felix: . . . What?

Dimitri: I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

Felix: DAMMIT!

Mike: Dirty babe~

Eric: . . .

Mike: You see these shackles? Baby I'm you're slave~

Eric: . . .

Mike: I'll let you whip me if I misbehave~

Eric: . . .

Mike: It's just that no one makes me feel this way~

Eric: . . . Someone. . . please shoot me. . .

Rosalie: FLY FLY

Alice: CAMEL PIE

Bella: . . .

Rosalie & Alice: FLY FLY CAMEL PIE~

Jacob: WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS!

Edward: I WEAR SHORT SHORTS!

Bella: WOOT!

Emmett: I wanna be the very best~

Alice: Oh god.

Emmett: Like no one ever was~

Edward: Someone stop him.

Emmett: To catch them is my real test~

Rosalie: Emmett shut up!

Emmett: To train them is my cause~

Jasper: GOOD LORD SAVE US!

Emmett: I will travel across the land~

Carlisle: Not again!

Emmett: Searching far and wide~

Esme: Emmett dear. Please shut u-

Emmett: THESE POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND~

Bella: He's singing louder! Someone! Stop him!

Emmett: THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!

Everyone: *pins Emmett down and stuffs his mouth with a sock*

Naruto: Why are we here?

Sasuke: Because the writer is an idiot and got her crap mixed up. . .

Sakura: Yeah, Sasuke! OMG Sasuke! Lyk Saskay!

Naruto: WHY IS IT ALWAYS SASUKE!

Sasuke: . . .

Sakura: OMG SASKAY! SASKAY! LIKE OMFGLOLWTFBBQ!1! SASKAY! SASKAY! OMG ILU SAS!

Naruto: . . .

Sasuke: . . .

Sakura: *head blows up and dies*

Naruto: Huzzah!

Sasuke: Huzzah!

Both: *makes out*

Twilight Characters: . . . . . . . . . .

A/N : Its Fanfic Wolf again so did you like it? Again credit to Death Cake


End file.
